


Dab the feelings away

by orphan_account



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Sexuality Crisis, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 02:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15898707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Somethings  are just left best unquestioned.





	Dab the feelings away

**Author's Note:**

> Te he. I suck. The first chapters are always the worst.

  
.  
.  
   A young woman, Lenni, was walking along the sidewalk minding her own business in her own little world. This was a habit of hers, a bad habit that often got her into trouble, every now and again she would come back to reality for a second or two and then immediately back into autopilot she went. She did it enough where she couldn't pay attention to what anyone was saying but not so it would really endanger her life, not yet at least.

    The girl looked like any average teenage girl, tanned skin from the hot summers she spent with her father in Arizona, a bandaid on her middle left hand finger from mindlessly picking at a hang nail, black messy hair shoved into a bun, make up to cover up the pimples and acne scars on her face, voluminous mascara for her already long eyelashes, a orange-yellow sweater with a white polo shirt and black jeans, filthy converse from middle school she still fits. The sweet scent of Walmart perfume floating around her, an old pink and black back pack from 8th grade that was still in decent condition. Her body was quite developed, large hips that were given from her mother, a few freckles and moles from both parents, light skin from her mother, again.

   There was a loud ' _nyoom_ ' from a speeding teenager trying to get home as fast as possible, then a loud siren from an undercover policemen. Not surprised, Lenni continued walking but after getting bored of her looping daydream of dancing to music, that continued to be interrupted, she decided to stick with reality for the rest of the walk.

    Rest of the way home was pretty uneventful, as Lenni walked up the stone steps onto her white wooden porch a sudden gust of wind hit her, shivering slightly from the unwelcome intrusion that entered through the neck hole of her polo shirt. Opening up the glass door, and unlocking her front door she entered her cool home with a sigh of relief. Quickly removing her converse she picked them up and went to her room on the second floor of her home, her legs felt like jelly by the time she opened her bedroom door, threw her back pack and shoes on the floor, and plopped herself on the queen sized bed and fluffy bedding. Yawning loudly she stretched and fell asleep on her stomach to tired to care about the discomfort she will wake up in.

*Time Skip*

    Groaning loudly, Lenni tried getting up but her stomach felt like it was going to collapse in on itself. After a few seconds she was able to get up and immediately went to the bathroom to relieve herself and shower. Shutting off the hot water and wrapping her self in a towel, Lenni went to her bedroom to get some clothes and start her homework.

    A few minutes into doing said homework she heard her door open and her brother, Jonathan, step in. He looked exhausted, he had sweat dripping off his olive chin and ebony hair, he was wearing a thin sweater so the sweat was able to seep through the fabric easily, his pants had a rip on his left knee with a filthy bandage covering the wound. He flopped loudly onto lenni's bed, looking at the clock on her phone which read '4:45' roughly 2 hours since school ended, this was the routine. Him coming home sweaty and exhausted from only god knows what, he would always try and change the subject whenever she asked so she just gave up doing so, Lenni would retrieve the first aid kit and a cold glass of water. She would began treating her sleeping brothers wounds and wake him up to give him a drink. The wounds would vary from small cuts to open gashes that looked like a knife had slashed him, god this worried Lenni to the point of headaches but whenever she would bring this up to her mother and step father they would just say it was "boys just rough housing", like who the fuck comes home with gashes and bruises from a little horse play? Lenni would be livid for the rest of the night knowing that no one cared about her worries, not even the one who caused said worries.

    Why bother? After he finished up his cup if water she took the glass and put it on my bed side, grab the mess she had made and the first aid, walk towards the switch for her lights and fan and turn if the lights and turn on the fan. Lenni's room was the coolest in the house and with the fan ventilating everything it just made it like a meat locker. Closing the door behind me her, she walked down the off white colored carpeted stairs. Stepping into the dining room Lenni placed the first aid in the medical cabinet, cleaned the cup and place it in a cabinet, and threw the bandages. and swabs away. Yawning Lenni started boiling some water for her nightly cup of tea, walking into the carpeted living room had a nice contrast from the tile floors of the kitchen. Flopping onto the couch she switched on the t.v. and began flipping through the channels finally landing on the news, there had been strange pages of messy drawings appearing in and around the woods. Lenni had already zoned out when the news anchor went on about missing teenagers, she snapped back into reality when she heard the door lock being opened and her mom, Valerie, and step dad, Jake, step in, "Jesus Christ! It's fucking freezing here," her mother said shivering and her step father agreeing they greeted Lenni and she did the same.

   "Where's your brother?" Jake asked

   "upstairs in my room asleep as usual" Lenni answered,

  "that boy needs to start sleeping in his own room, he's 17 for gods sake" Valerie said, half jokingly.

    Lenni shrugged and went to check on the screaming kettle, turning off the heat, grabbing a Grey mug from the counter, placing a berry flavored tea bag, she began poring the boiling water into said mug. Placing the kettle on another burner she left it alone to cool, fiddling with the tea bag she gave out another yawn and her mother followed quickly in pursuit. Smiling her mother gave her a bug hug and asked how her day was, "it was pretty boring," she started, "nothing new happened just the usual". Valerie hummed as she stroked lenni's slightly damped hair.

"I'm going to talk with your brother I'll be right back," that caught Lenni off guard, why the sudden action. Before the puzzled girl could ask her mother was already heading upstairs and Jake following behind, Lenni just shrugged and grabbed the honey from the seasoning cabinet and began dripping the golden gooey mess into her steaming drink.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. please forgive the mistakes, the next chapter will actually explain things better as to why Jonathan comes home wounded and why lenni's parents just shrug it off.


End file.
